


Black Latex

by Djill101



Series: Black Latex [1]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, BDSM, Bondage, Chains, Chastity Cage, Discipline, Dominatrix, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Spying, Sub!Eddie, Tickling, Violence, Whipping, female dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djill101/pseuds/Djill101
Summary: Venom encounters a very different sort of human mating ritual, and it awakens desires in his host.





	Black Latex

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/tags: Sex, Bondage, BDSM, male sub, feather, tickling fetish, chains, violence, wounds, masturbation, voyeurism (slight non-con, dub-con), chastity cage, chastity, cumming, stripping, 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Most sexual acts in this piece are done with the characters’ consent. The only dubious consent, non-consensual act is Venom’s spying…

Venom’s ears perked up at the sound that reached him, echoing through that warm night. He was slinging his way through the city, while having a mental discussion with his host, Eddie, and observing the going-ons in all the dark places where normal eyes didn’t normally see. It was an unusually quiet night for such a warm one. Until they heard it-

_Snap!_

A man crying out in pain and in something else. 

They hissed. Eddie told them to get to it, to use their powers to be ‘good guys.’ Why should Venom care again? Humans seemed a little too good at getting themselves into trouble. They could never mind their own business or prevent their greed from telling them what to do.

 _Just do it._ Eddie grumbled, hearing Venom recite the sins of humanity to him every night was becoming less and less amusing.

“But Eddie, there is something different about it.”

_Snap!_

The man groaned again, louder. And the host made them hurry to their destination. 

Venom was getting closer. Attaching themselves to the side of a building, they crawled around it, covered safely by the shadows. Eddie’s heart beat faster and faster- what horror would he uncover?

_SNAP!_

Venom hissed and jumped swiftly to the next building- fifth floor. Slowly and quietly, they climbed up the brick facing. They had to be careful. Although Venom was stronger than the average human (by a long shot), they weren’t immune to every weapon humanity had devised. 

They could see that the window was opened, which was how Venom could even hear the abuse in the first place.

Careful, easy… The last thing they needed was for some gunman to see the mass that was Venom poking their head through the window.

 _SNAP!_ The noise stopped them in their tracks.

“Aughhh!” A man screamed out but he was silenced by the sound of a whip hitting something hard and solid, perhaps a wall.

“What are you doing, worm? I said to be silent!” A sharp voice rang out with absolute authority. 

“Y-Yes,”

“Yes?” The voice sent shivers through Eddie and Venom alike, the SNAP that followed made the symbiote’s whole body shutter.

“Yes, Mistress.” The voice was resigned and at the same time thrumming with something vaguely…happy sounding. 

“Very good, boy. You stay right there and I’ll go get your favourite toy,”

The man whimpered in response. 

Now, Venom was curious. What form of sadism had this unwitting man gotten himself into? Why was Eddie suddenly so quiet? Venom finally poked their head up through the large window. 

The room was nice - crisp and clean with sharp lines acting as the main theme for decoration. Exposed brick had been painted a stark white to match the white of the opposing wall. The wall in the very back was a warm grey, and the floors were a light coloured hardwood. 

The shackles set it all off nicely, Venom thought. The victim was chained to the wall in a very uncomfortable position. His hands were held above his head and he was entirely nude, save for the shiny cage on the appendage between his legs. Venom was immensely confused. Why was that there? For what reason would one shackle the hands and then that? Humans were…interesting, Venom decided while wondering what effect that sort of containment would have on their being. Chains and cages did not bode well for Venom due to their history of imprisonment. But a cage just on that one body part seemed to be more compelling than frightening to the alien. 

That part held a very important biological function and also a social one, if the amount of creeps they had witnessed grabbing at themselves in that particular area was anything to go by. A lot of men liked to show unwitting and unwilling women that part of them too. So to have it caged and then by extension rendered useless….What a diabolical and ingenious contraption. 

Eddie stirred. _Um, I don’t think he’s in trouble…_

Black heels clicked against the ground ominously as _she_ came walking in. 

Venom felt his tongue loll out of his mouth and his curiosity became something else entirely. 

The woman wore a very tight-fitting shorts that went up half-way to her stomach. Her top consisted of a bra being held up by multiple straps. Her boots went up past her knees, laced together tightly. Venom wondered for what purpose her outfit served. When the light hit her ensemble, Venom felt themselves purr; all her black coverings glistened as their skin did. Latex…

She walked expertly towards the man in the dangerously high heels and Venom ducked down lower. He was still covered by the shadows and she didn’t seem to notice, to involved with her victim.

“Are you ready, pet?” Running a white feather in between his shoulder blades, he elicited a grunt of pleasure. Venom tilted his head; how did the feather factor into all of this? Those were light feeling, the symbiote knew how feathers felt after he tore into one of Eddie’s favourite pillows during a particularly gruesome nightmare.

“Yes, Mistress, I’m ready.”  
“Be good. No noise,” She whispered, leaning in close to the man. Venom leaned in further too. 

They could grab her and make off with her right there. What would they do with her once they had this little woman? What would she do? Would she yell at them and give him orders? Their mouth split into a wide grin as they contemplated how amusing that would be. Most humans were small compared to them, and she was especially exposed in her little outfit. They wondered what it would feel like against their skin. Black on black. 

She could try to run and to fight him but he could easily overpower her. In fact, it looked as though the man in there could do the same. Those chains didn’t look very secure either, not like the ones the humans had used on his host before. Still, they weren’t entirely certain that the man was in any sort of danger.

**Eddie…where are you?**

_Get out of here. We don’t need to see this._

Yet you want to stay. Why? The host was lying. Why was he lying now? Venom shared his thoughts and his body. The symbiote was just as fascinated by this display as the human was. 

The outfit was throwing them off, but it wasn’t necessarily putting them off. There was little rhyme or reason to what she was wearing. She certainly couldn’t run in it, or hide any weapons anywhere. Yet, she wore it and still exuded such a power over the man, and over Venom. Their thoughts didn’t normally remain on what a human was wearing or not wearing. Yet, they couldn’t stop thinking about how deliciously exposed she was to them. 

In a rush of heat, Venom wanted her on her back. He wanted to crouch over her and lick up every part of her that wasn’t covered. Then his tongue would worm it’s way underneath the material to moisten the skin so that those little shorts and that tiny top would start to slide off of her as she panted. Or they could easily slice through it, freeing her breasts and thighs from that prison. Their hands curled as their nails dug into the brick work at the thought. Their breathing had become more and more laboured. 

It was odd to Venom. Certainly, they had seen scantily clad women before, on the streets, in clubs, at parties. A lot of places that scum hung out, women in barely any clothing frequented. Mostly, they were willing participants, but when they weren’t- well, Venom fed well those nights much to the Spider’s dismay. Those men weren’t using their brains, why not eat them? Eddie would reprimand him later: not in front of the victims! Ah well. Couldn’t please all the people. 

She began to tickle the man who continued to whimper, making her tsk. His body tensed and relaxed as she ran the feather over it lightly as she could. While sweat poured from him, souring the air, she remained perfectly composed. 

Venom was too intrigued to move. He could see the criss crossing pattern where the man had been hit but it didn’t break his skin. Now she was running the feather all over those marks. Their own skin began to hum. What would that feel like? After such a brutal and stinging sensation, to have it be lightly caressed by all of those little, soft tendrils.

The man suddenly arched when she swirled the plume around his exposed butt cheeks. “My, my, we’re excited, aren’t we slave? What would happen if I just-?” She ran the feather between his buttocks and the man arched again, breaking the no-sound rule, he moaned.

Venom could see that he was trying hard to stay quiet. The woman’s back was to Venom, so they couldn’t see her face. “Good job, boy. Now, sit up,”

When he arose, the latex squeaked as she bent down and grabbed his cage roughly. Suddenly, he let out a cry of pain and his whole body shuddered. Venom’s own body began to shudder in an uncontrollable motion. They threw their body off of the building and away from the window, plunging into the night. 

**Hot! Too hot. Eddie what is happening to us?** He swung from building to building.

Something in the host’s body was reacting, rising, and reaching. Venom had seen it before. They knew what it was for but they had never been subject to it’s- it’s tendencies. Not together as they were, that is. 

The faster they moved through the air, the cooler they got. They hissed in annoyance and in something else when the feeling began to die down. As intense and inconvenient as the feeling had been, it felt incomplete.

..

Out of the ‘suit’ as Eddie would put it, they flopped down on the bed. The symbiote was moody now and he didn’t feel much better. How long had it even been? “Come on, buddy. A shower will help,” 

The journalist never had this sort of…problem before. Not with Venom. It- He usually stayed quiet when Eddie was taking care of things. It chalked it off as a human occurrence and knew that any of it’s interference would ‘ruin’ the effect.

But now, after seeing that woman-

 _Mistress…_ It purred. He didn’t want to know why it sounded delighted.

“That’s not her name,” Eddie spoke out loud in his tiny but manageable apartment. It was funny how much little room he needed to live even though there was two of them now. He guessed that was just one of the benefits of having the whole city to explore while being unburdened by having to deal with throngs of people and the every day rat race. He started the shower and let out an inhuman hiss when the cold water hit his skin.

**What was she, Eddie? Why do we feel so electric?**

That was a good word to describe it. Like he had been shocked and was still being shocked. Eddie had his secret desires, things he didn’t tell Anne or any of his previous girlfriends. Things that he was too scared to reveal to anyone were now shared with this symbiote. And what was worse, was that they seemed to be heightened by it’s presence. 

It had been enough to let his girlfriends top, to have them boss him around, but he knew that none of them quite had exactly what he had been looking for. When he was by himself, Eddie thought he was the perfect stereotype, looking up horrendously cliched images and videos online. He was always careful to cover his tracks. Eddie always felt wrong to like what he did. Why was he so impressed when a woman walked around in tight leather and high heels barking out orders? It wasn’t right. Eddie was not a small guy, he wasn’t so easily cowed. Not by anyone. Even before the symbiote’s bonding, he had been known to stand up to anyone regardless of their physical or social stature. It wasn’t right. He wasn’t right. So he suppressed it and hid it, especially when his girlfriend gave him a weird look when he revealed in half moan that he loved it when she got bossy.

One time, when he was doing ‘research’ on a shady business man, he followed him into a club of sorts. The bouncer made him pay almost $200 to get in but Eddie needed the story. It was a gentleman’s club but not of the traditional variety. No, the journalist realized that when he was swarmed by a group of rather confident looking women sporting thigh-high boots, along with switches, ball gags, paddles, and other interesting items. One of them asked him what he thought he was doing here.

And Eddie thought that he was caught so he floundered. But he had nothing to worry about. They weren’t confronting him, they were welcoming him. He realized that, when one of them took him aside to fill out a consent form, explaining everything to him. “I know you’re eager to start but we need to know your safe word at least.” She giggled. 

To get in, to get the information, he would need to… act along.

That had been an experience. The woman he went with didn’t even touch him. He didn’t have the money and as embarrassing as it was to admit, she didn’t even need to touch him. Perhaps, diving into that had been a little much but Eddie was a quick learner. He threw himself into the moment and worried about the mental repercussions later. 

In the end, he didn’t even get the information on the target since the man was cloistered in another room entirely. Eddie learned a couple of valuable lessons about himself and the world around him. One unfortunate lesson was that things were not going to work out between him and his girlfriend. Another unfortunate and expensive lesson was that this type of community only thrived because of their dedication to respecting their clients’ privacy. 

Eddie squeezed his eyes shut and imagined the woman from the apartment. He leaned against the wall of the shower as the water finally began to heat up. His skin was already singing from the sensation of the cold water. The symbiote made him feel things differently. Unpleasant things didn’t quite reach him now, not like they would human skin. But what did reach him was stranger feeling. It was like his skin was extra sensitive now.

Venom roared inside his head. **THIS AGAIN? WHY AM I FEELING IT NOW?**

Eddie grumbled, “You’re aroused- We’re aroused. What we saw-” He took a deep breath, “-turned me on, a lot. And now you’re here with me, so I guess you’re subject to these things too.”

NEVER LIKE THIS BEFORE!

The journalist was rock hard and incomplete. “Do you want release or not?” He was nearly shouting.

**…Yes.**

“Then be quiet, I can’t do it with you actively talking to me, inside my head-”

Blessed silence followed and Eddie resumed his tempo, imaging her walking towards him in that slow and deliberate way. He imagined his arms wrapping around her, crushing her to him pathetically and then having her push him down, straddling him, and having her way with him…His tempo increased as the water went from hot to cold again and the symbiote shuddered around him, protecting him from the sudden change in temperature-

**It looked like we were already on her, Eddie.**

He groaned as he was suddenly hit with his orgasm. His seed shot out for what felt like was too long and he realized how much he needed that. 

Gasping, Eddie opened up his eyes to survey the mess and was shocked to see that the symbiote had covered him entirely at some point during his imaginings. Venom didn’t usually partake in that sort of experience. He looked down at his penis which was covered in the glistening second skin. He swallowed, unsure of what to make of that. 

“Okay, it’s done.” His voice sounded hoarse, “Venom? Are you…?” Okay? Angry? Disgusted?

**Pleased.**

‘Good job, boy.’

Eddie’s knees gave out on him but the symbiote caught him before he fell. Cool water dripped off of it’s glistening skin and it’s tongue flicked out to taste the air. They bent down and examined the creamy liquid that had combined with the water. Salty. It smelt salty. What would it taste like…? The water washed it down before they could test it.

In the meanwhile, their appendage recovered in a time that seemed unnatural to the host, but the symbiote was far from human. Eddie wished to mate and the symbiote already made the human’s capabilities far better than any average man. It helped him to recuperate very quickly after all of his physical endeavours. 

A low whine filled the bathroom. Venom grabbed themselves and began to mimic the motions that the human had done. It thought of the intriguing woman and thought of her outfit, so very, very tantalizing.

They hissed and moaned as their animal noise filled the whole apartment. They spent more of themselves and Venom waited until the mess was washed down the drain before turning off the water. As it leaped out of the tub, it became aware of that feeling retuning again but slowly.

That wouldn’t do. They would have to start implementing more of those sessions then. Being distracted was not a good idea in their line of work. The human felt good about it though. He didn’t feel downtrodden as he usually did after a night of seeing the worst of humanity. He felt lighter. 

Venom curled up in the bed just as the sun began to rise. 

**Good job, Eddie.** They cooed at themselves. 

“Not the same.” Eddie grumbled as the symbiote fell from his face. 

**_'Good job, Venom.' ___**

____

____

They fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
